Surprises, Lies and Dirty Little Secrets
by Downton Abbey
Summary: Cora Crawley is a 52 year old police woman who lives at Downton Abbey with her 3 daughters; Mary 22, Edith 21, Sybil 14 and her 54 year old husband, Robert Crawley who is a teacher at Downton High. As the Crawley's go on through life, shocking yet devastating surprises are revealed, lies are being told and secrets are being kept.


It was a bright, sunny, cheerful Monday morning and Downton Village was very busy. Everyone in Downton were preparing for the flower show that was to be held later on in the afternoon. How excited people were. Upper class ladies were heading over to the dress makers, old folks and village locals were buying their fruit and vegetables from the market, Gardeners were arranging their flowers and delivering them to the great hall where they would be judged and more and more people were coming in and out of the hospital where Dr. Clarkson worked. What a fine day in Downton it was.

Sybil was in the village with one of her best friends, Tom. Tom and Sybil were the best of friends and always spent a lot of time together. They got on very well as friends but secretly, Tom had a huge crush on Sybil. Sybil liked him a bit too, but not as much as he liked her... Cora was at the police station sorting out a murder case. She was hoping to get off for the flower show, but that wasn't likely now that she had Isobel on the case as well. Robert was at Downton High, preparing his next lesson for the children. He only had one lesson to go, then he could go home and get changed for the flower show the flower show wasn't Robert's kind of thing but he was made a judge and Cora always seemed to enjoy the shows and anything that his wife enjoyed, he enjoyed. Mary and Edith could have been anywhere in the crowd in Downton village. They were probably buying shoes, but obviously if they were, they'd be in different shops. They hated each other guts and would rather kill each other than do anything else. Sybil and Tom started strolling through the overcrowded village. "Are you going to this flower show today?" Tom asked Sybil. Sybil looked up from the flowers that laid gently in the palm of her hand, "I'm not sure. It's not really my thing to be honest". Tom sighed "oh ok". He was very nervous but was trying to ask her if she'd like to go with him, but the chance went. "Can I ask you something?" asked Sybil. "Anything!?" "Do you believe in ghosts?" asked Sybil, who was now staring at the Abbey that peered over the trees of the village. "I don't know. Why?" answered Tom, not really sure of what he believed in. "I think my house is haunted" said Sybil, as she turned from the trees to look back up at Tom. "Well, it could be. I mean... That guy did die there. Kemal Pamuk" he answered. Sybil had forgotten all about Kemal Pamuk. Memories sprung back into her mind as she remembered his gracious and charming looks. "I forgot about that. Do you think that is what I might be talking about?" she asked Tom. Tom shrugged, "it could be. I can help you find out if you'd like?" "How?" Sybil asked. Tom sat down on the solid concrete step that stood before him. Sybil did the same. "Well, we could put a camera in your house, in the room that you think is haunted and we can watch it and see if we see anything". "How would we watch though?" "We would connect the camera to my computer" Tom scars. Sybil looked up. "Ok. Yeah let's do it. That's a great idea, Tom". Tom smiled as he gently and unnoticeable placed his hand on top of Sybil's.

Once Sybil and Tom got back to Downton, Cora was there. "Sybil? What are you doing?" Cora asked as she came out of the library to see Sybil racing towards the Drawing room along with Tom. "Oh, we were going to put a camera in the drawing room and watch it" Sybil answered her mother. Cora let out a small, silent giggle, "what on Earth for?" "It's to check for ghosts, you know, after that Kemal Pamuk died?" Tom said, stool behind Sybil who's body was practically hiding or shielding Tom. "Well ok. Just don't make a mess and be careful" Cora told the 2 children before she tugged on the bell and went back into the library. Sybil smiled and looked at Tom before grabbing his wrist and running off, pulling Tom with her into the drawing room. "Is this the room?" Tom asked before looking around. He loved how big each room was. He loved how big Downton was. Sybil nodded. "Where shall we put the camera then?" "I need to go home and get it. I'll come back straight after and then we can set it up and go back to mine to watch it" explained Tom. "Ok" Sybil nodded and Tom sprinted out of the dining room, through the house, out the door and all the way home.

It had just reached 12:30pm by the time Tom got back to Downton. When he entered the Abbey, his cheeks were bright red, he sounded out of breath and he looked exhausted. "He must have ran the whole way", Sybil thought. "I'm... B... Back" said Tom who was massively out of breath. "Did you get the camera?" asked Sybil. Tom nodded and went into the drawing room. Sybil followed on. As they entered the drawing room, Tom looked around to find a place to put the camera. "We could put it in the corner on the windowsill and droop the curtain over it slightly?" Tom did what Sybil suggested and nodded, "good idea".

Afterwards, Tom and Sybil went to Tom's house. His parents were out and so was his 2 sisters. They ran upstairs and sat on the bed that was in the middle of Tom's bedroom. "You put the tv on and watch the camera and I'll go and get us some crisps and drinks" said Tom before running down stairs. Sybil did what Tom said and watched the computer screen eagerly. Suddenly her dad appeared on the computer screen. He must have been in the drawing room. The servant, Jane also appeared. Sybil looked up at the television screen and when she looked back up at the computer screen, there was the most gross sight she had ever seen.


End file.
